


Irony in Imperfection

by hollybennett123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, M/M, Triple Drabble, Trying to sound intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kisame, Itachi's imperfections only make him more alluring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony in Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2008, posted here March 2012 and backdated.

Itachi's legs, lean and smooth, brush rhythmically against Kisame's hips, skimming tantalisingly over hypersensitive skin as he rides his lover slowly; he moves with a fluid elegance and grace that seems inherent in everything he does. He's so _tiny_ , Kisame thinks, his strong fingers tightening their grip on the narrow waist, resting his thumbs on the soft skin above the jut of Itachi's hipbones.

With his hair falling across his face and shoulders like dark silk over porcelain, he looks utterly, utterly beautiful, and it is then that Kisame  realises that Itachi must be as close to perfection as anyone has ever been. This precious little thing, this beautiful creature straddling his waist, holds such immense power within him that he seems almost infallible, a higher being who cannot be defeated by mere mortals.

That is not to say, of course, that he is completely without fault or flaw. It is these little things, though, that make Itachi human; real and tangible and not an untouchable, unreachable god.

Ironic, Kisame thinks. Itachi's imperfections serve only to make him even more perfect.

He is dragged from his thoughts as Itachi shudders and gasps;  _hit the spot_ , Kisame thinks. With a smirk, he uses one leg and a jerk of his hips to nudge Itachi forward, off of his cock and flat against his body, before flipping them over and looking down at the Uchiha, who is flushed and gorgeous and for a moment just a person and not a coldblooded killer.

Kisame props himself up on shaky arms and pushes into him again; Itachi's voice and scent and _oh god, so hot, so tight_ overwhelm his senses, making him dizzy with pure lust and raw passion.

Arching his neck and grasping the bedstead with sweat-slick fingers, Itachi rolls his hips to meet his partner's thrusts. Kisame hooks a slender leg over one arm and slams into the lithe body again, shaking the furniture and ramming the bed up against the wall. The pleasure is almost blinding.

_Perfect_ , Kisame thinks. 


End file.
